The present invention relates to a device for guiding a stream of air entering a combustion chamber of a turbomachine, such as an aircraft turbojet or turboprop engine.
A device of this type is positioned at the outlet of a compressor and comprises a flow straightener followed by a diffuser, the diffuser comprising two coaxial walls of revolution joined together by radial partitions and the flow straightener comprising two coaxial shrouds axially aligned with the two walls of revolution of the diffuser respectively, and between which substantially radial vanes extend.